


Novemberschatten

by dornfelder



Series: Zwei (drei?) Jahreszeiten [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: Justus ist entführt worden. Peter und Bob tappen im Dunkeln - bis Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite naht und ein unkonventionelles Lösegeld bezahlt wird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Normalerweise schreibe ich Fanfiction nur auf Englisch. Das ist inzwischen so schlimm geworden, dass ich beim Schreiben dieser Fic, besonders am Anfang, immer wieder unwillkürlich ins Englische verfallen bin. Aber da Die Drei Fragezeichen in Deutschland viel beliebter sind als in den Staaten und viele moderne Bände – unter anderem auch „Das Erbe des Meisterdiebs“ und „Feuermond“, auf die sich diese Fic stark bezieht – nur im Deutschen erschienen sind, machte es keinen Sinn, sie auf Englisch zu schreiben. Zumal ich keine Lust hatte, aus „Justus Jonas“ einen „Jupiter Jones“ zu machen. 
> 
> Vielen Dank, Nathamuel, für das Korrekturlesen und deine Ermutigung! Und natürlich Naliya, für die Übersetzung der französischen Passagen. Alle verbleibenden Fehler sind allein meine.

Justus war auf dem Weg vom Computerclub nach Hause, als er das liegengebliebene Auto auf der Gegenfahrbahn bemerkte. Es war auf Höhe des Parks, wo zu beiden Seiten der Straße nur Bäume standen und die Hälfte der Straßenlaternen grundsätzlich ausgefallen war. Das Auto war ein unauffälliger, silberner Ford, und zwei Männer – vermutlich die Insassen des Fahrzeugs – standen mit dem Kopf über die Motorhaube gebeugt.

Als Justus sich auf dem Fahrrad näherte, hob einer der Männer den Kopf und sah sich nach ihm um. „Hey!“, rief er. „Sorry, aber hast du zufällig ein Handy dabei?“

Justus wurde langsamer und hielt dann an. Der Mann kam zu ihm herüber. Er war mittelgroß, hatte dunkles Haar und einen gepflegten Bart und trug eine graue Jacke. „Unsere Akkus sind leider beide leer“, sagte er und verzog dabei den Mund zu einer Grimasse.

Der andere Mann hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah zu ihnen herüber. Er hatte etwas in der Hand, das wie ein Schraubenschlüssel aussah – kein Schraubenschlüssel, erkannte Justus bei einem zweiten Blick, sondern ein Schlüssel für Radmuttern.

„Wenn wir vielleicht einmal ganz kurz telefonieren könnten“, sagte der Mann in der grauen Jacke. „Wir geben dir auch gern ein paar Dollar –“

„Schon in Ordnung“, sagte Justus. Bisher war er noch auf dem Fahrrad sitzen geblieben, aber jetzt schwang er sich vom Sattel und stellte das Fahrrad ab. Er nahm seinen Rucksack und wühlte in der vorderen, kleinen Tasche nach seinem Handy.

Plötzlich erklang ein Klicken, das ihm auf unheimliche Weise vertraut war. Justus zuckte zusammen. Als er aufblickte, sah er direkt in die Mündung einer Pistole.

„Stell deine Tasche ab und heb die Hände hoch“, sagte der Mann vor ihm, der auf einmal gar nicht mehr freundlich klang.

Justus’ Herz raste. Er schaute zu dem anderen Mann hinüber. Der hatte gerade die Motorhaube geschlossen und kam auf sie zu.

Eine Sekunde lang wollte er panisch davonrennen, aber ihm wurde sofort klar, dass seine Erfolgschancen quasi null waren. Die beiden Männer sahen athletisch und kräftig aus, und Justus war nicht gerade ein schneller Läufer. Peter, ja, Peter hätte ihnen vielleicht entkommen können, durch die Bäume hindurch in den Park …

„Stell die Tasche ab“, warnte ihn der Mann mit gefährlich kalter Stimme. „Und komm ja nicht auf dumme Ideen.“

Justus blieb keine Wahl. Er gehorchte. Aber sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

„Hören Sie“, sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie wollen, aber das hier ist eine verdammt blöde Idee. Es kann jederzeit einer vorbeikommen ...“ Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch zu bluffen. Die Parkstraße war um diese Zeit menschenleer. Autofahrer mieden sie ohnehin, weil sie zu holprig und eng war und der Weg über die gut ausgebaute Schnellstraße einfach schneller.

Sein Gegenüber schnaubte nur und winkte mit der Pistole in Richtung des Autos. „Mach schon.“

„Sie werden mich nicht erschießen“, sagte Justus, „oder Sie hätten es schon getan.“ Sein Herz hämmerte immer noch. Er war schon oft in gefährlichen Situationen gewesen, aber noch nie so unvermittelt, aus heiterem Himmel, nachdem sich in Rocky Beach seit Wochen nichts ereignet hatte. Und nun so etwas. „Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir?“

Doch der Mann vor ihm hatte anscheinend keine Lust, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, und der andere hatte nun die Straße überquert. Seine Schultern waren breit wie die eines Ochsen. „Probleme?“, fragte er Justus’ Gegenüber mit einer Stimme, in der ein schwacher Südstaatenakzent mitschwang.

„Erspar uns den Ärger, Junge“, sagte der Mann mit der Pistole. „Steig ins Auto. Je besser du kooperierst, desto weniger unerfreulich wird es für dich.“

Bevor Justus noch etwas tun oder sagen konnte, hatte ihn der andere, kräftige Mann in den Schwitzkasten genommen und zerrte ihn hinüber zum Auto. Er drückte Justus unsanft auf die Rücksitzbank und fesselte ihm die Hände hinter dem Rücken mit Kabelbinder.

Justus’ Rucksack und sein Rad waren auf der anderen Straßenseite stehengeblieben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Justus, wie der Mann mit der Pistole dem Rad einen Tritt versetzte, dass es umkippte. Dann bückte er sich und fummelte an Justus’ Rucksack herum. Justus musste untätig zusehen, al er den Rucksack kurzerhand umdrehte und auskippte, so dass sich der Inhalt auf der Straße verteilte.

„Hey!“, protestierte Justus unwillkürlich.

Der Schrank, der ihn verschnürt hatte, knurrte und zog grob an seinem Haar, um Justus dazu zu bringen, ihm in die kalten, feindseligen Augen zu blickten. „Mach keine Schwierigkeiten“, warnte ihn der Mann. „Und jetzt leg dich auf die Rückbank und sei still.“

Vom Beifahrersitz griff er sich eine Rolle Isolierband, riss ein Stück ab und klebte es Justus über den Mund. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Justus noch sehen, wie der Mann auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite sich bückte. Er hatte etwas Weißes in der Hand und es sah fast so aus, als malte er etwas auf die Straße.

Der Schrank drückte Justus grob nach unten, bis er notgedrungen nachgab und sich quer auf den Sitz legte, fesselte dann auch seine Füße mit Kabelbinder und wickelte schnell noch eine Lage Isolierband um seine Knie und Unterarme, bis Justus verschnürt war wie ein Truthahn zu Thanksgiving. Währenddessen war der Mann mit der Pistole wieder beim Auto angekommen und glitt auf den Fahrersitz.

„Beeil dich“, herrschte er den Schrank an.

Der zuckte seelenruhig die Schultern und drängte sich neben Justus auf die Rückbank. Das Auto fuhr los, und einen Moment später warf der Schrank Justus ein Handtuch über den Kopf. Gefesselt und geknebelt, konnte Justus nur einen Protestlaut von sich geben. Unter dem Tuch war es warm und stickig und er bekam einen Moment lang Angst, sie könnten ihn ersticken wollen. Aber unter dem Tuch drang genug Luft durch, und die Stimme vom Fahrersitz sagte kühl: „Beruhig dich, Junge. Denk an das, was ich gesagt habe: wenn du kooperierst, wird alles halb so schlimm.“

Sie fuhren schier endlos lange durch die Dunkelheit. Lange genug, dass Justus Zeit hatte, nachzudenken.

Erstens. Wer auch immer die Männer waren, die ihn entführt hatten, sie hatten sich keine Mühe gemacht, ihre Gesichter unkenntlich zu machen. Sie hatten anscheinend keine Angst, dass er sie später der Polizei beschreiben würde. Entweder, weil sie vorhatten, ihn später umzubringen, oder weil … weil … Justus fiel nicht wirklich eine Alternative ein. Das war schlecht.

Zweitens. Der Überfall war offensichtlich geplant gewesen, eine Falle auf nächtlicher Straße. Was bedeutete, sie hatten gewusst, dass er zu dieser Zeit unterwegs sein würde. Jemand hatte ihn also beobachtet, oder beobachten lassen, um seinen Tagesablauf auszuspionieren. Das war auch schlecht. Vor allem, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wer. Ihm war nichts aufgefallen.

Drittens, die Männer hatten sich keinerlei Mühe gemacht, die Entführung zu verheimlichen, ganz im Gegenteil: sie hatten mit Justus’ Fahrrad und dem Innenleben seines Rucksacks extra noch eine offensichtliche Spur hinterlassen. Jeder, der vorbeikam, würde sofort sehen, dass sich dort ein Unfall – oder vielmehr Überfall – ereignet hatte.

Viertens, sie waren unterwegs zu einem unbekannten Ziel, und so sehr sich Justus auch bemühte, die Ohren zu spitzen und Hinweise darauf zu erhalten, wohin sie fuhren, es war zwecklos. Mit dem Tuch über dem Kopf konnte er nichts sehen, außerdem hatte der Mann auf dem Fahrersitz, den Justus in Gedanken Kinnbart getauft hatte, das Radio angestellt, und es dröhnte Dance-Musik durch das Auto, so dass es den Verkehrslärm und alle anderen Geräusche, die ihm vielleicht Aufschluss darüber hätten geben können, wo sie waren, übertönte.

Fünftens, der Grund, warum sie ihn entführt hatten, war ihm gänzlich unklar. War es jemand, der sich an ihm rächen wollte? Aber warum gerade jetzt?

In der letzten Zeit war es für die Drei Fragezeichen sehr ruhig zugegangen. Ein bisschen hatte es mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass sie alle dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss an der High School machen würden und versuchten, sich gute Noten für die Bewerbung am College zu erarbeiten. Bob und Justus hatten damit weniger Probleme als Peter, aber selbst sie waren mit der Schule ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen. Aber darüber hinaus hatte auch niemand ihre Dienste in Anspruch genommen. Na ja, ein paar kleinere Fälle – das Verschwinden von Mrs Harris’ preisgekrönter Bassethündin und Theresa Jorgensens Schwierigkeiten mit einem Stalker, den die Drei Fragezeichen observiert hatten, um genug belastendes Material für eine einstweilige Verfügung zu sammeln. Zwar hätte sich Justus durchaus mal wieder eine echte Herausforderung gewünscht, aber andererseits war es auch ganz schön, Zeit für andere Sachen zu haben.

Was die Frage nicht beantwortete, wer ein Interesse daran haben könnte, ihn zu entführen. Ein potentieller Auftraggeber? Der hätte Justus wohl kaum wie ein Paket verschnüren lassen. Ein Bösewicht, der sich rächen wollte? Das war natürlich möglich; allerdings wollte ihm im Moment partout niemand einfallen. Es war auch niemand aus dem Gefängnis freigekommen, zumindest, soweit er wusste, und Justus hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, ein Auge darauf zu haben.

Nun, einer _war_ freigekommen, aber Hugenay hatte keinen Grund, Justus entführen zu lassen, und diese beiden eiskalten Brutalos waren definitiv nicht sein Stil.

Justus grübelte und grübelte. Sie fuhren und fuhren. Auf Dance-Musik folgte Heavy Metal, aber der Schrank beschwerte sich und Kinnbart drehte die Lautstärke schließlich etwas herunter. Sie fuhren mittlerweile eine holprige Straße mit vielen Kurven entlang. Der Untergrund klang wie Schotter. Sie brachten ihn wahrscheinlich an einen abgelegenen Ort. Justus fröstelte unwillkürlich.

Das Auto hielt. Kinnbart zog den Zündschlüssel ab und stieg aus. Man hörte Stimmen. Der Schrank öffnete die Seitentür und durchtrennte mit einem scharfen Ruck – und vermutlich einem Messer – den Kabelbinder und das Tape um Justus’ Beine und zog ihn an einem Arm hoch in eine aufrechte Position. Das Handtuch rutschte dabei von Justus’ Kopf und er blinzelte in die Dunkelheit.

„Raus mit dir“, herrschte der Schrank ihn an, und als Justus nicht gleich gehorchte, zerrte er ihn grob aus dem Auto und auf die Füße. „Vorwärts, Marsch!“

Justus sah sich um. Sie waren irgendwo in den Bergen. Es roch nach Wald, und die Lichtung, auf der sie standen, war von Tannen und Fichten umringt. Vor ihnen stand eine kleine Blockhütte, in deren Tür ein dritter, unbekannter Mann stand. Kinnbart schien ihm gerade Bericht zu erstatten.

„Rein mit dir“, knurrte der Schrank und stieß Justus an Kinnbart und dem blonden Mann vorbei in die Hütte. Dort drückte er ihn auf einen Stuhl nieder und machte sich daran, Justus’ gefesselte Hände noch einmal zusätzlich an die Stuhllehne zu binden. Aber wenigstens nahm er ihm den Knebel ab.

Der blonde Mann kam mit langsamen Schritten in die Hütte. Er betrachtete Justus mit scharfem Blick. Er war wohl der Anführer der drei, zumindest schien er hier das Sagen zu haben. Ob er auch der Auftraggeber war? Justus war sich jedenfalls sicher, ihn noch nie gesehen zu haben. Er hatte ein scharf geschnittenes, gutaussehendes Gesicht mit blauen Augen und war schlank und athletisch. Im Gegensatz zu dem Aufzug von Kinnbart und dem Schrank war seine Kleidung ausgesprochen schick. Er trug einen enganliegenden Pullover aus weicher Wolle – Kaschmir? – über maßgeschneiderten grauen Hosen.

Während Kinnbart in die Hütte kam und die Tür hinter sich schloss, lehnte sich der blonde Mann gegen einen Tisch, überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Justus von oben bis unten. Es kostete Justus echte Nerven, nicht sofort mit seinen Fragen herauszuplatzen. Aber manchmal lohnte es sich, abzuwarten und den anderen erst mal reden zu lassen.

„Du bist also Justus Jonas.“

Die Stimme des Manns hatte einen ganz schwachen britischen Akzent. Justus merkte es nur, weil er so oft mit Morton zu tun hatte.

„Derselbe“, sagte Justus. Leugnen hatte keinen Sinn; die Männer hatten genau gewusst, wem sie ihre Falle gestellt hatten. „Und wer sind Sie? Wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen, denke ich.“ Er wünschte sich, seine Stimme hätte tiefer und ruhiger geklungen.

„Vergnügen?“ Der blonde Mann lachte. „So würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich pflege mich nicht mit pickligen, pubertierenden Wichtigtuern abzugeben, wenn ich es vermeiden kann.“

„Korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber Sie _hätten_ es vermeiden können“, sagte Justus. Die abwertenden Worte des Mannes ignorierte er. „ _Sie_ haben _mich_ entführt, nicht umgekehrt.“

Sein Gegenüber zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist wahr.“ Er lächelte, als amüsiere ihn Justus’ Feststellung. „Und ich vermute, ich schulde dir eine Erklärung. Zumindest sollte ich dich von einigen Dingen in Kenntnis setzen, die dir helfen … deinen Aufenthalt hier richtig einzuordnen. Wenn schon nichts anderes.“

Justus biss sich auf die Lippen. Es verlangte ihn danach, dem Mann eine scharfe Antwort zu geben, aber so lange er nicht wusste, was er von ihm wollte, war es vielleicht besser, den Dummen zu spielen. Also nickte er nur.

„Gut“, sagte der Mann. „Zunächst einmal, wenn du dich ordentlich aufführst und nicht aufmuckst oder alberne Fluchtversuche unternimmst, wird dir nichts passieren. Du bist für mich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Ein Köder. Wenn du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hast, lasse ich dich gehen. Es sei denn, natürlich, du zwingst mich zu drastischen Schritten, um dein Schweigen zu gewährleisten, aber ich bin sicher, ein kluger Junge wie du weiß es besser.“

Ein Köder. Das beantwortete die Frage nach dem Warum, warf aber eine Reihe ganz neuer Fragen auf. Die wichtigste von allen: ein Köder für wen?

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen?“, fragte Justus.

„Das kannst du nicht“, sagte der blonde Mann. „Aber vielleicht ist es trotzdem ein Anreiz für dich, dich zu benehmen. Du wirst ein paar Tage unser Gast sein. Und dann – sobald ich habe, was ich will –“

„Und was, genau, wäre das?“

Ein erneutes Lächeln. „Das wirst du schon noch erfahren. Aber du bist ja angeblich so klug. Vielleicht hilft dir deine vielgerühmte Intelligenz dabei, es herauszufinden.“

Er machte eine Kopfbewegung, die Kinnbart zum Handeln veranlasste. Er befreite Justus von seinen Fesseln. Während Justus erleichtert seine steifen Finger und Arme bewegte, ging er zu einem Tisch, auf dem Plastik-Wasserflaschen und eingepackte Sandwichs lagen. Er drückte Justus eine Flasche in die eine, ein Sandwich in die andere Hand, und öffnete dann eine Tür, die in einen kleinen, fensterlosen Raum führte. Eine Art Abstellkammer. Dort am Boden lagen eine alte Matratze und ein paar Decken. Eine nackte Glühbirne hing an der Decke. „Wenn du aufs Klo willst, kannst du klopfen“, sagte Kinnbart.

Justus zögerte. Was würde passieren, wenn er sich weigerte, sich dort drin einsperren zu lassen?

Als hätte der blonde Mann seine Gedanken gelesen, lachte er und sagte: „Du kannst auch mit einem blauen Auge und einem gebrochenen Arm den Köder spielen. Dass ich nicht vorhabe, dir Schmerzen zuzufügen, heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht tun werde, wenn du mich dazu zwingst. Alles klar?“

Stumm ging Justus in die Abstellkammer. Augenblicke später wurde die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, und ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss.

**********

Am Freitagmorgen um sieben klingelte im Haushalt der Shaws das Telefon. Peters Mutter, die gerade dabei war, die Zeitung zu lesen, während Peters Vater wie üblich durch das Haus rannte und nach einer sauberen Krawatte und einem gebügelten Hemd suchte, nahm ab. Einen Moment lang hörte sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu, dann hielt sie den Hörer an ihre Brust und rief laut nach Peter. „Die Polizei!“

Peter schluckte eine Löffel Cornflakes herunter. „Häh?“

„Für dich! Die Polizei! Es geht um Justus, soweit ich es verstanden habe, anscheinend ...“

Peter war schon am Telefon.

„Peter!“ Es war Inspektor Cotta persönlich. „Hör mir mal zu. Es ist wichtig. Weißt du, wo Justus steckt? Wann hast du ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen?“

„Gestern“, antwortete Peter. „In der Schule. Wir wollten uns eigentlich gestern Nachmittag auf dem Schrottplatz treffen, aber …“

„Du hast seitdem nichts mehr von ihm gehört? Keine Nachrichten oder E-Mails?“

„Nein“, sagte Peter, zunehmend alarmiert. „Was ist denn los, Inspektor, ist etwas passiert?“

„Das könnte man sagen.“ Inspektor Cotta klang beunruhigt. „Peter, so wie es aussieht, ist Justus möglicherweise gestern Abend entführt worden.“

**********

Peter schwänzte nicht gern die Schule, aber die Ereignisse verlangten sofortiges Handeln. Er traf sich mit Bob in der Zentrale. Auf dem Schrottplatz ruhte die Arbeit, Justus’ Tante und Onkel irrten blass wie die Gespenster über den Hof.

„Also“, sagte Bob, der in Justus’ Abwesenheit die Rolle des Ersten Detektivs übernahm. „Wie Justus sagen würde, erst mal müssen wir Informationen zusammentragen. Was wissen wir?“

„Nicht viel“, sagte Peter düster. „Justus ist vom Computerclub nach Hause gefahren. Scott Fitzgerald hat ihn noch gesehen, wie er auf sein Fahrrad stieg. Er ist durch die Parkstraße gefahren, wie er das immer tut.“

„Und dann hat ihn jemand unterwegs angegriffen“, sagte Bob. „Sein Fahrrad und seine Sachen auf der Straße verteilt und ihn mitgenommen. Und mit Kreide zwei Buchstaben auf den Boden gemalt.“

„Ein D und ein W, leicht versetzt, das D über dem W.“

Bob zog ein Stück Papier aus dem Drucker und griff nach einem Bleistift. Er zeichnete die Linien nach, zwei verschlungene Buchstaben. DW. Inspektor Cotta hatte ihnen ein Bild davon gezeigt, mit der dringenden Anweisung, es für sich zu behalten. Die Zeitungen würde nicht darüber berichten, aber er hatte es Bob und Peter gesagt und ihnen die gleiche Frage gestellt, die Bob jetzt laut wiederholte. „Was soll DW bedeuten?“

Peter zuckte die Schultern. „Es könnte für alles Mögliche stehen.“

„Sind es Initialen?“, fragte Bob. „Kennen wir jemanden, der D.W. heißt?“

Peter hatte eine Tante, Darcy Walzman. In Bobs Kunstkurs gab es einen Danny White. Grübeln brachte sie nicht weiter, genauso wenig das Durchforsten ihrer Akten, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm. „Wir brauchen dringend ein alphabetisches Personenregister“, stöhnte Bob.

„Du bist der Archivar“, sagte Peter.

Bob verzog das Gesicht.

Die Suche blieb ergebnislos. Für DW als Abkürzung gab es allerhand Einträge, aber nichts, das ihnen bekannt vorkam oder im Zusammenhang mit der Entführung wichtig erschien. Am frühen Nachmittag gaben sie die Suche auf. Sie saßen wortlos brütend nebeneinander am Schreibtisch. Das Schlimmste war das Gefühl, dass wenn Justus dagewesen wäre, er längst eine zündende Idee gehabt hätte.

„Telefonlawine?“, schlug Peter hoffnungslos vor. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Und wie die anderen drei Male zuvor antwortete Bob: „Wonach sollen wir fragen?“

Es bestand natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass jemand Justus entführt hatte, um Justus’ Onkel und seine Tante zu erpressen. Aber Mathilda und Titus waren nicht besonders wohlhabend. Und Feinde hatten sie auch keine. Trotzdem hatte Inspektor Cotta für den Fall der Fälle eine Anrufverfolgung für ihr Telefon geschaltet, falls sich jemand meldete und Lösegeld verlangte.

Das Telefon auf dem Schrottplatz, das hörten auch Bob und Peter, klingelte mehrfach, aber es waren wohl nur Leute, die sich bei den Jonas’ erkundigen wollten, ob es wirklich wahr war, dass Justus verschwunden war. Auch bei Bob und Peter auf den Handys gingen verschiedene Nachrichten ein. Aber niemand verlangte ein Lösegeld oder hatte Hinweise auf Justus’ Verschwinden. Sie tappten komplett im Dunkeln.

Irgendwann fuhren Peter und Bob los, um sich mit eigenen Augen ein Bild vom Tatort zu machen. Justus hätte das bestimmt auch getan. Aber sie fanden nichts, was die Polizei nicht schon gefunden hatte; entweder fehlte ihnen der Instinkt, mögliche Hinweise zu finden, oder es gab schlicht und einfach keine. Niedergeschlagen kehrten sie nach Hause zurück, jeder in Gedanken bei Justus. Und fanden nachts in ihren Betten so wenig Schlaf wie Titus und Mathilda Jonas, die ratlos und bleich in ihrem Wohnzimmer saßen. Das Telefon hatte da längst aufgehört zu klingeln.

**********

Als Justus erwachte, war es dunkel. Er brauchte eine Sekunde, um sich zu orientieren, und dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. Sie hatten ihn entführt. Und in einen Abstellraum gesperrt. Und als er erschöpft eingeschlafen war, nach langem, rastlosen Grübeln, hatten sie wohl das Licht ausgemacht. Hieß das, draußen war Nacht? Vermutlich. Er hatte gefühlt noch nicht so lange geschlafen, dass es wieder Morgen war. Außerdem musste er aufs Klo.

Er atmete einmal ein. Die Luft war stickig. Unter der Tür war ein Spalt, durch den genug Luft hereinzog, dass er nicht Gefahr lief, zu ersticken. Außerdem schien es weiter oben an der Wand einen kleinen Lüftungsschlitz zu geben. Zumindest gab es einen wahrnehmbaren Luftzug. Durch den Spalt unter der Tür fiel auch ein schwaches Licht in die Abstellkammer, allerdings nicht genug, um irgend etwas zu erkennen.

Justus stand vorsichtig auf. Er tastete, bis er die Glühlampe berühren konnte. Sie war kalt, also musste das Licht schon länger aus sein.

Er legte sich auf den Boden neben der Tür und lauschte. Das Licht schien von einem auf Stumm gestellten Fernseher zu stammen, der wahrscheinlich im Wohnzimmer der Hütte lief. Justus meinte, leises Schnarchen hören zu können. Als er noch wach gewesen war, hatte er ein Auto davonfahren hören. Aber er wusste natürlich nicht, wer von den drei Männern die Hütte verlassen hatte.

Justus setzte sich wieder auf die Matratze und machte eine Bestandsaufnahme. Leider förderte sie nicht mehr zutage als beim ersten Mal. Ein paar Centstücke. Ein Stück Kreide, mit dem er schon für den Fall der Fälle ein Datum und drei Fragezeichen an die Wand hinter der Tür gemalt hatte. Ein Kugelschreiber. Leider nur ein billiges Werbegeschenk, das zu nicht viel taugte und bei der leichtesten Belastung brechen würde. Ein altes Bonbonpapier. Sonst nichts. Seine Armbanduhr hatte der Schrank ihm abgenommen, als er ihn an den Stuhl im Hauptraum gefesselt hatte. Die Matratze war ein altes Modell aus Kaltschaum, das zu nichts taugte. Justus wollte nichts einfallen, was er mit einer Wasserflasche, einem Kugelschreiber, ein paar Münzen und etwas Kreide anfangen konnte. Und einer Glühlampe, die er zur Not aus der Fassung schrauben konnte, um … was damit zu tun? Er war ja kein MacGyver.

Hatte er die Chance, einen seiner Gefängniswärter zu überwältigen? Mit einer Schlinge, die er aus Decken oder seinem T-Shirt basteln konnte? Oder konnte er einem von ihnen mit einer vollen Wasserflasche über den Kopf schlagen? Blödsinn. Außerdem würden sie auf so etwas vorbereitet sein.

Immerhin konnte er erst mal testen, wie die Stimmung unter seinen Bewachern war. Vielleicht konnte er mehr herausfinden, indem er sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Und auf jeden Fall musste er aufs Klo.

Entschlossen begann Justus, gegen die Tür zu hämmern.

Nichts passierte. Justus klopfte weiter. Irgendwann näherten sich Schritte und eine Stimme knurrte: „Was denn!“

„Ich muss aufs Klo“, sagte Justus.

„Kann das nicht warten?“ Die Männerstimme war ihm unvertraut, aber sie klang auch nicht freundlicher als die anderen.

„Ich muss wirklich dringend.“

Wieder ein Knurren, dann steckte jemand den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn. „Komm raus“, sagte der Mann. Justus tat es. Das helle Licht im Flur ließ ihn blinzeln. Vor ihm stand ein Kerl, den er bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte, groß, hager und mit einer Glatze. Er hielt eine Pistole in der Hand und deutete damit auf eine direkt gegenüberliegende Tür. „Da rein.“

Justus gehorchte. Es waren nur zwei Schritte über den winzigen Flur der Hütte bis ins Badezimmer. Er versuchte, sich umzusehen, aber der Weg war einfach zu kurz.

Justus betrat das Bad und wollte die Tür hinter sich schließen. Der Glatzkopf schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Die bleibt offen.“

Es war ein mieses Gefühl, auf Klo zu gehen, während ihm der Kerl im Nacken saß. Justus pinkelte rasch im Stehen und wusch sich hinterher an einem kleinen, gesprungenen Waschbecken die Hände.

„Los, wieder in den Schrank“, befahl der Glatzkopf. „Und dann ist Ruhe. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, mach keinen Ärger.“

„Das konnte ich ja nicht wissen“, sagte Justus ruhig. „Ich habe da drin weder Licht noch eine Uhr.“

Der Mann grunzte etwas Unverständliches. Justus begab sich wieder in den Abstellraum. Kurz darauf drehte sich der Schlüssel und er war wieder allein im Dunkeln.

**********

Auch am zweiten Tag kam keine Lösegeldforderung. Aber es war ein Artikel in der Zeitung, der Justus’ Entführung schilderte und um Mithilfe bat. Gestern hatten schon die Radiostationen und das lokale Fernsehen kurze Meldungen gebracht. Die Anrufe und Nachrichten aus dem Bekanntenkreis mehrten sich. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt mehr oder weniger ganz Rocky Beach nach Justus Ausschau. Bob und Peter mussten wieder zur Schule gehen und wurden mit besorgten Fragen überschüttet. Sie hätten gar keine Telefonlawine starten müssen: Die Drei Fragezeichen waren in Rocky Beach und Umgebung gut genug bekannt, dass die Meldung, einer von ihnen werde vermisst, große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es gingen auch jede Menge Hinweise ein, allerdings war darunter nichts, was ihnen weitergeholfen hätte.

Bob und Peter waren nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Sie saßen den ganzen Nachmittag in der Zentrale und brüteten über ihren mageren Erkenntnissen. Keiner wollte zugeben, wie viel Angst er um Justus hatte. Es auszusprechen, hätte das Ganze nur realer gemacht.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas mehr von Justs detektivischem Gespür“, murmelte Bob schließlich. „Sag ihm nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe“, fügte er in einem kläglichen Versuch, zu scherzen, hinzu.

Peter schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. Schweigend saßen sie da und starrten die Wand an.

Das Telefon in der Zentrale klingelte.

Sie zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen. Bob starrte Peter an. Der starrte zurück. Sie waren beide die neugierigen Nachfragen und mitfühlenden Bekundungen der Anrufer leid, und im ersten Moment bewegte sich keiner.

Es klingelte wieder, dann noch einmal. Bob griff schließlich nach dem Hörer. Wer weiß, vielleicht war es ja doch jemand mit einem Hinweis. „Zentrale der Drei Detektive. Sie sprechen mit Bob Andrews.“

„Bob“, erklang eine vertraute Stimme.

Bob zuckte zusammen. Auf einmal war er hellwach. „Wer ist da?“ fragte er. Seine Hand tastete nach der Lautsprechertaste. Er hustete, um das Geräusch zu unterdrücken, als er sie drückte.

„Victor Hugenay“, sagte die Stimme, die sie beide nur zu gut kannten. Peter blickte Bob mit Augen wie Untertassen an. Hatte Victor Hugenay etwa mit der Sache zu tun?

„Mr. Hugenay“, sagte Bob. „Was können wir für Sie tun?“ Er bemühte sich, überrascht, aber nicht panisch zu klingen, nur für den Fall, dass Hugenay nicht wusste, was los war. Obwohl er dafür wenig Chancen sah.

„Bob, hör mir gut zu. Ich weiß von Justus’ Entführung. Im Zeitungsartikel war von einer Kreidezeichnung die Rede, aber ich habe nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, was damit gemeint war. Kannst du es mir sagen?“

Bob war sprachlos. Bestürzt und hilfesuchend sah er Peter an. „Eine … eine Kreidezeichnung?“, wiederholte er dümmlich. Er spielte auf Zeit.

„Bob, ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Es geht hier um Justus’ Leben. Ich kann Euch vielleicht helfen ...“

„Und das sollen wir glauben?“, platzte Peter heraus, unfähig, sich zu beherrschen. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie ihn selbst entführt ...“

„Peter.“ Hugenay atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Nein, ich habe Justus nicht entführt, und ich weiß auch nicht, wer. Noch nicht. Aber ich habe einen Verdacht ...“

„Was für einen?“, fragte Bob.

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich dir nicht sagen“, sagte Hugenay. „Aber du musst mir glauben, ich habe nichts mit der Entführung zu tun.“

„Wieso sollten wir Ihnen vertrauen?“, fragte Bob.

Einen Moment lang war es still. Peter starrte empört das Telefon an, als sei er persönlich beleidigt von der Tatsache, dass es Victor Hugenays Anruf weitergeleitet hatte.

„Ich habe euch niemals etwas Böses gewollt“, sagte Hugenay schließlich. „Und ich schulde Justus – oder besser gesagt, euch allen – noch einen Gefallen. Ihr habt damals mein Geheimnis für euch behalten ...“

„Was können Sie schon tun? Sie sind in Frankreich!“, rief Peter ungehalten aus.

„Ich kann vielleicht trotzdem helfen“, sagte Hugenay. „Aber nicht, solange ihr nicht bereit seid, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten.“

Bob und Peter sahen sich unentschlossen an. Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Er traute Hugenay nicht, nicht einen Zentimeter weit.

„Die Kreidezeichnung“, sagte Hugenay. „Was war es?“

„Was können Sie schon tun, selbst wenn wir es Ihnen sagen?“, fragte Bob, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum bisher keine Lösegeldforderung eingegangen ist?“

„Woher wissen Sie das?“, fragte Peter sofort. Bob presste die Lippen zusammen. Er brauchte keinen Justus, um zu erkennen, dass Peter gerade auf einen Bluff hereingefallen war.

„Du hast es mir gerade bestätigt“, sagte Hugenay prompt. „Aber ich hatte so eine Ahnung. Du musst wissen, Peter, ich habe heute Abend in meinem Briefkasten eine Zeitung gefunden. Die Los Angeles Post, eine Zeitung, die in Frankreich eher selten ausgeliefert wird. Und beim Durchsehen ...“

„... haben Sie die Meldung über Justus gesehen“, vollendete Bob den Satz. Ganz langsam ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Das heißt, jemand _wollte_ , dass Sie davon wissen!“

„Haargenau. Und nun frage ich dich, was war auf der Kreidezeichnung zu sehen, die die Entführer am Ort des Geschehens hinterlassen haben?“

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. Bob überlegte fieberhaft. Sie waren Hugenay in der Vergangenheit häufiger in die Quere gekommen, und beim letzten Mal hatte es zu seiner Verhaftung und Verurteilung geführt … aber Hugenay war niemals gewalttätig oder bösartig gewesen. Ein großer Unterschied zu einem gewissenlosen Entführer, der Justus nachts in ein Auto zerrte und verschleppte.

„Zwei Buchstaben“, sagte Bob schließlich. Peter sog heftig den Atem ein und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Welche Buchstaben waren das?“

„D und W“, antwortete Bob. „Das D über dem W.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Hugenay nach einem Moment.

„Was bedeutet das?“, fragte Bob. „Wissen Sie, was damit gemeint ist?“

„Ich fürchte, ja“, sagte Hugenay. „Und es ist, wie ich vermutet habe. Justus’ Entführung ist ein Signal an mich. Eine Lösegeldforderung ist deshalb nicht eingegangen, weil die Person, die ihn entführt hat, nicht an Bargeld interessiert ist.“

Bevor Bob oder Peter etwas sagen konnten, seufzte Hugenay. „Gebt mir ein wenig Zeit. Ich muss … einige Hebel in Bewegung setzen. Unternehmt vorerst nichts; ich melde mich bei euch.“

„Aber ...“, begann Peter. „Aber Justus ...“ Er wollte einwenden, Justus’ Leben sei in Gefahr, aber Hugenay kam ihm zuvor.

„Justus’ Entführer wird ihm vorerst nichts tun. Die Situation ist ernst, aber wir haben etwas Zeit. Ich bitte euch, mir zu vertrauen. Und sagt bitte der Polizei nichts von meinem Anruf.“

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Bob.

„Weil der Entführer ein alter Bekannter von mir ist. Ich weiß genau, was er will – und niemand außer mir kann es ihm geben.“

**********

Bob konnte Peter mit Mühe davon überzeugen, nicht sofort die Polizei anzurufen. Er verließ sich dabei auf seinen eigenen Instinkt, rational begründen konnte er es nicht.

„Aber sieh es einmal so“, sagte er zu Peter. „Wenn Justus ihm ganz egal wäre, warum hätte er uns dann anrufen sollen, um mit uns zu reden?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Peter. „Wer weiß schon, was für ihn dabei rausspringt? Und was kann er denn schon tun, wenn er in Frankreich ist und wir hier? Wir sollten es Inspektor Cotta sagen. Dann können seine französischen Kollegen Hugenay verhören ...“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist“, sagte Bob. „Wenn der Entführer jemand ist, den Hugenay von früher kennt, will er der Polizei vielleicht nichts davon erzählen, weil … weil er sich damit selbst belasten würde, oder so etwas.“ Ein Gedanke nahm Gestalt an. „Hugenay sagte, er wisse, was der Entführer wolle, und er sei der Einzige, der es ihm geben könne. Das klingt, als ob der Entführer jemand ist, dem Hugenay früher etwas gestohlen hat … und der es nun wiederhaben will.“

„Aber warum entführt er dann _Justus_? Damit Justus ihm hilft, das Diebesgut zu finden?“

„Könnte sein“, sagte Bob zögernd.

„Und was, wenn Hugenay jetzt versucht, sein Diebesgut in Sicherheit zu bringen?“, fragte Peter. „Dann haben wir ihm in die Hände gespielt, und der Entführer lässt vielleicht seine Wut an Justus aus ...“

„Das glaube ich nicht.“ Bobs Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. „Es würde doch überhaupt keinen Sinn machen, Justus zu entführen, wenn man ihn auch genauso gut anheuern könnte. Wir nehmen ja keine hohen Preise für unsere Detektivarbeit, und Justus hätte so eine Herausforderung bestimmt nicht abgelehnt. Nein, irgendwas passt da nicht zusammen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Hugenay Justus etwas Böses will. Ich glaube eher, dass er es ehrlich meint und uns helfen will.“

„Und wenn du dich irrst?“

Ja, was, wenn er sich irrte? Immerhin ging es um Justus’ Leben. „Lass uns bis morgen warten“, sagte Bob. „Und wenn sich Hugenay morgen nicht wie versprochen meldet, gehen wir zur Polizei. Bis dahin können wir versuchen, herauszufinden, was DW bedeutet. Wir wissen jetzt, dass es mit Victor Hugenay in Verbindung stehen muss!“

**********

Die Tage in Gefangenschaft verstrichen im Schneckentempo. Am zweiten Tag gab einer seiner Bewacher Justus einen Stapel alter, abgenutzter Taschenbücher und ein Heft mit Sudokus. Sie ließen ihn zu Toilettengängen hinaus, bei denen er die Klotür nicht zumachen durfte, und schlossen ihn hinterher jedes Mal wieder gewissenhaft ein. Meistens waren sie zu zweit, außer nachts, wenn nur einer Wachdienst hatte. Da ließen sie ihn am liebsten gar nicht raus. Es waren immer dieselben drei Männer: der Schrank, Kinnbart und Glatzkopf. Ihr Anführer dagegen ließ sich nicht mehr blicken.

Sie sprachen nicht mit ihm, und wenn er an der Tür lauschte, hörte er. wenn überhaupt, nur Bruchstücke einer Unterhaltung. Sie gaben ihm Sandwichs, Müsliriegel und Obst, und Saft oder Wasser. Sein Versuch, am zweiten Tag, Bauchschmerzen vorzutäuschen, scheiterte; entweder, weil sie ihn durchschauten, oder weil es ihnen egal war.

Sie warteten offenbar auf irgendetwas, und Justus gelang es beim besten Willen nicht, herauszufinden, worauf. Oder auf wen. Er war der Köder, das hatte der blonde Mann ihm gesagt. Aber wer außer seiner Familie und seinen Freunden sollte schon ein Interesse daran haben, ihn auszulösen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, und so oft er auch darüber nachdachte, es wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Fluchtpläne schmiedete und verwarf er. Die Möglichkeit, seine Bewacher auszuschalten und eins ihrer Autos zu stehlen, schien das einzig Sinnvolle, aber es erwies sich als schlicht unmöglich: sie waren zu dritt, stärker als er und wachsam. Sie behielten ihn im Auge und überließen ihm auch nichts, womit er sie hätte ablenken können. Er konnte kein Feuer anzünden (mal abgesehen davon, dass es in seinem Abstellraum wahrscheinlich an Rauchvergiftung gestorben wäre, bevor sie es gemerkt hätten), sie nicht überwältigen und keinen Tunnel graben. Am dritten Tag erwog er ernsthaft die Möglichkeit, sich selbst eine Verletzung zuzufügen, damit sie ihn herausließen. Aber er schreckte davor zurück. Noch.

Am Nachmittag des dritten Tages kehrte der blonde Mann zurück. Justus hörte ein Auto vorfahren und bezog seinen Horchposten am Türspalt. Die Stimme mit dem schwachen englischen Akzent war gut herauszuhören. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und Glatzkopf zerrte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

„Du liebe Güte“, sagte der blonde Mann und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er rümpfte die Nase. „Er stinkt ja ganz absonderlich. Stellt ihn wenigstens alle paar Tage unter die Dusche und beschafft ihm etwas Sauberes zum Anziehen.“

Glatzkopf quittierte das mit einem Grunzen.

„Du hast Glück“, sagte der blonde Mann zu Justus. „Mein Entschluss, dich als Köder zu benutzen, scheint zu funktionieren, wenn meine Informanten die Wahrheit sagen. Einige Tage mag es noch dauern … und ich fürchte, ich werde ein Lebenszeichen von dir benötigen. Wir werden es also so halten wie die Jugendlichen von heute, und einen kleinen Schnappschuss von uns beiden machen ...“ Er zückte sein Handy, entsperrte es und warf es Glatzkopf zu. Dann trat er zu Justus und legte ihm unbekümmert einen Arm um die Schultern, als wären sie alte Bekannte. Justus zuckte zurück.

„Na, na“, mahnte der blonde Mann mit falscher Freundlichkeit. „Sei nicht so schüchtern. Wir wollen Victor doch nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, ich würde dich nicht gut behandeln.“

Victor.

Einen Moment lang schien die Welt stillzustehen.

Victor. Victor … Hugenay? Hugenay.

Verdammt. Hugenay war in Frankreich. Nach der Sache mit „Feuermond“ war er vor Gericht gestellt worden, und da er geständig gewesen war und keine Vorstrafen gehabt hatte, war es seinen Anwälten gelungen, eine Bewährungsstrafe herauszuhandeln. Vermutlich hatten dabei auch Hugenays gute Verbindungen zur Justiz eine Rolle gespielt. Die Strafe war jedenfalls viel milder ausgefallen, als alle vermutet hatten. Allerdings war die Bewährung unter strengen Auflagen erfolgt, die ihm Auslandsreisen verboten ...

Der blonde Mann umfasste wieder seine Schultern. Justus sah ihn kühl an und versuchte sich unbeeindruckt zu geben. „Wenn Sie denken, ich würde mit Ihnen gemeinsame Sache machen, irren Sie sich“, sagte er. „Sie halten mich als Geisel und ich werde nicht so tun, als wäre ich Ihr Freund.“

„Oh, ich denke, das wirst du“, sagte der blonde Mann ruhig.

Sämtliche Heiterkeit war aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Justus sah ihm in die Augen und erkannte eine eiskalte Bedrohlichkeit, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Du wirst jetzt in die Kamera lächeln, während Jerry hier ein Foto von uns macht, und dann wirst du in deine Kammer zurückgehen und wie ein braver Junge warten, bis man dich braucht.“

Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und blickte zu Glatzkopf hinüber. „Lächle, Justus Jonas. Bist du nicht ein großes Schauspieltalent?“ Das war purer Hohn.

Justus blieb keine Wahl. Er zwang sich zu einem leeren, starren Grinsen, während der blonde Mann ihn an sich zog und unbeschwert lächelte, den Kopf leicht zu Seite geneigt. Die Hand, die vorher auf Justus’ Schulter geruht hatte, legte sich wie absichtslos auf seine Hüfte, und Justus musste sich beherrschen, nicht zurückzuzucken: die Berührung war verstörend intim, als wären sie alte Freude oder … oder …

„Lächle“, flüsterte der blonde Mann ihm ins Ohr. Seine Hand auf Justus’ Hüfte drückte so fest zu, dass Justus scharf den Atem einsog.

„Jetzt, Jerry“, befahl der blonde Mann.

„Ja, Mr. West.“ Jerry drückte auf den Auslöser.

Justus blieb stehen und versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Hugenay sagen würde, wenn er dieses Foto sah. Er konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Namen, den Jerry benutzt hatte. Mr West. Justus hatte ihn noch nie gehört. Er hatte seit Jahren alle Artikel über Victor Hugenay gelesen, deren er habhaft werden konnte, und dieser Name war dort nie aufgetaucht …

Jerry schoss mehrere Fotos von ihnen. Dann ließ er das Handy sinken und nickte.

West ließ Justus abrupt los und stieß ihn unsanft von sich. „Das sollte genügen. Was Victor wohl denken wird, wenn er seinen ehemaligen Partner und seinen Toyboy in solch inniger Umarmung sieht?“ Mit diesen spöttischen Worten wandte sich West ab und nahm Jerry das Handy aus der Hand. „Stell ihn unter die Dusche, Jerry. Diesen Gestank hält ja keiner aus.“

Sie zwangen Justus dazu, sich vor ihren Augen auszuziehen und in die Dusche zu steigen. Er wandte sich ab und stellte das Wasser an, dankbar, als es ihn wie eine Art Vorhang einschloss und ihm zumindest die Illusion von Privatsphäre gab. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Hugenay war also derjenige, den West ködern wollte! Aber wie war er nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, Justus als Köder zu benutzen? Es war immerhin nicht so, als wären er und Hugenay Freunde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und bestimmt würde Hugenay nicht gegen seine Bewährungsauflagen verstoßen und seine Freiheit für Justus aufs Spiel setzen. Andererseits schien West fest davon auszugehen, dass er es tun würde …

Als Justus fertig war und sich unter Jerrys wachsamen Augen hastig abtrocknete, dann in eine Trainingshose und ein schlecht sitzendes T-Shirt schlüpfte, die Jerry für ihn herausgelegt hatte, war West nicht mehr da. Jerry sperrte ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber mit einer weiteren Flasche Wasser und einer kleinen Tüte M&Ms in die Abstellkammer. Justus ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken. Frisch geduscht, fiel ihm der muffige Geruch seines Gefängnisses besonders auf, und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Aber er hatte Stoff zum Nachdenken und rief sich Wests Worte noch einmal genau in Erinnerung. _Was Victor wohl denken wird, wenn er seinen ehemaligen Partner und seinen Toyboy in solch inniger Umarmung sieht?_ Hieß das, Hugenay und West waren Partner gewesen? Und wenn ja, was genau wollte West nun von Hugenay? Die offensichtliche Antwort war natürlich, dass Hugenay ihre Beute vor West versteckt hatte und West versuchte, seinen Anteil zu bekommen. Aber wie passte Justus ins Bild? Das war das Puzzleteil, das ihm fehlte.

**********

Am Sonntag saßen Bob und Peter in der Zentrale und warteten auf Hugenays Anruf. Er hatte versprochen, sich um die gleiche Zeit wie am Vortag zu melden. Allerdings war es ein Uhr nachts in Frankreich, und vielleicht schlief er schon. Als die Minuten vergingen und sich nichts tat, warfen sie sich nervöse Blicke zu. Die von Peter waren zunehmend vorwurfsvoll, aber wenigstens sprach er das „Siehst du?“ nicht aus.

Aber schließlich klingelte das Telefon doch noch. Bob ging sofort dran und verzichtete in seiner Eile auf den üblichen Spruch. „Ja?“

„Bob, ich bin es.“ Es war Hugenays Stimme vor einer lauten Geräuschkulisse: Stimmen, Lautsprecherdurchsagen und Schritte. Es klang wie eine Wartehalle. „Ich brauche eure Hilfe, deine und Peters. Seid in einer Stunde auf dem Parkplatz der Shell-Tankstelle am Lincoln Boulevard.“

Bevor Bob etwas sagen konnte, hatte Hugenay aufgelegt.

Sie sahen sich stumm an, dann wiederholte Bob langsam Hugenays Nachricht. Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Was sollen wir da?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Bob.

„Und wie finden wir es heraus, wenn wir da sind? Hat er unsere Handynummern, so dass er uns dann weitere Anweisungen geben kann?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde fast sagen, er wird dort sein.“

„Häh?“, sagte Peter. „Er ist doch in Frankreich, dachte ich …?“

**********

Wie sich herausstellte war Hugenay keineswegs in Frankreich, sondern in L.A. Er sah etwas übernächtigt aus. Außerdem hatte er sich den Schnurrbart abrasiert, trug das Haar kurz geschnitten und sah für seine Verhältnisse eher ungewöhnlich aus – in Jeans und einem einfachen T-Shirt. Erst erkannten sie ihn gar nicht, als er sich auf dem Parkplatz Peters Auto näherte, sich vorbeugte und mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Scheibe trommelte. Bob kurbelte das Fenster runter.

„Ja?“, fragte er, und erkannte erst Hugenay erst, als Peter, der auf dem Fahrersitz saß, einen Laut der Überraschung ausstieß. „Oh!“

„Darf ich einsteigen?“, fragte Hugenay höflich und kam ihrer Antwort zuvor. Er öffnete die Hintertür und setzte sich auf die Rückbank.

„Sie – Sie sind wirklich hier?“, fragte Peter. „Wie haben Sie das geschafft?“

„Auf nicht ganz legalem Wege“, sagte Hugenay. „Weshalb ich dir sehr dankbar wäre, wenn du losfahren könntest; ich würde gern etwas mehr Abstand zwischen mich und den Bereich öffentlicher Kameras bringen.“

Peter startete den Wagen und bog von der Tankstelle auf den Lincoln Boulevard ab. „Irgendein Ziel?“, fragte er.

„Ja, in der Tat, wenn du uns bitte nach Bel Air bringen würdest.“ Hugenay nannte ihm eine Adresse.

„Was sollen wir da?“, fragte Bob.

„Ich muss etwas abholen“, sagte Hugenay. „Etwas, das ich dort … in Verwahrung gegeben habe, wenn man so will. Allerdings brauche ich jemanden, der den Verwahrer ablenkt, denn ich würde gern die nötigen Erklärungen überspringen.“

„Also geht es tatsächlich um Diebesgut!“, sagte Peter anklagend.

„Ja, aber nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst“, sagte Hugenay. „Und in jedem Fall solltest du hoffen, dass es noch dort ist, wo ich es versteckt habe; es ist die einzige Währung, die Justus’ Entführer akzeptieren wird.“

„Also ist es jemand, der sich an Ihnen rächen will!“

„In gewisser Weise.“

„Wie haben Sie es überhaupt hierher geschafft?“, fragte Bob. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass die französische Polizei einfach ein Auge zugedrückt hat und sie hat ausreisen lassen!“

„Das hat sie auch nicht“, sagte Hugenay. „Ich bin, wie man so schön sagt, illegal hier.“ Und als hätte er lediglich eine Bemerkung über das Wetter gemacht, gähnte er, legte den Kopf gegen die Nackenstütze und schloss die Augen.

**********

„In dieser Villa ist Ihre Beute versteckt?“, fragte Peter und blickte skeptisch auf das riesige Anwesen, das im Nachmittagssonnenschein dalag, umgeben von einem hohen Zaun mit verschnörkeltem Gitterwerk. Eine schwarze Katze schlich über den gepflegten Rasen in Richtung des Haupthauses. „Wie kommen wir da rein?“

„Durch die Vordertür“, sagte Hugenay. „Wir sind angemeldet, oder besser gesagt, ihr seid es.“ Er griff in seinen Rucksack und holte einen Schnellhefter heraus. „Der Mann, der dort wohnt, ist Nathaniel Bates, ehemaliger Dozent der Kunstgeschichte der UCLA. Sein Spezialgebiet war Raubkunst – genauer gesagt, Beutekunst der Nazis im Dritten Reich. Er ist längst im Ruhestand, aber er beantwortet immer noch gern Fragen, besonders, wenn zwei junge Studenten der Kunstgeschichte höflich durch das Sekretariat der Universität haben anfragen lassen, ob er ihnen ein Interview für eine Studienarbeit geben könnte.“

Hugenay reichte Bob den Schnellhefter. Bob schlug ihn auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand eine Zusammenfassung von Bates’ Leben, seiner Forschung und Lehre, und auf der zweiten waren eine Reihe vorformulierter Fragen aufgelistet.

 _Was waren Ihre persönlichen Gründe, sich auf das Thema Raubkunst zu spezialisieren?_ Als Erläuterung stand in Klammern dahinter: _Bates ist jüdischer Abstammung, er hat versucht, die Gemälde seiner Familie wiederzufinden die bei deren Flucht aus Deutschland den Nazis in die Hände gefallen sind. Es bietet sich an, in diesem Zusammenhang ein paar andere Fragen zu stellen, zum Beispiel, wie Bates diese Flucht als kleiner Junge erlebt hat, etc.._

„Es sollte genug Material für ein einstündiges Interview sein“, sagte Hugenay. „Ich werde mindestens eine halbe Stunde brauchen, um die Gemälde zu bergen und aus dem Haus zu bringen.“

„Moment mal“, unterbrach Peter. Er wandte den Kopf, um Hugenay anzusehen. „Heißt das etwa, dass diese Gemälde Bates gehören?“

Hugenay blickte ihn an. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. Hugenay musste nicht erst sagen, dass es um Justus’ Leben ging; der Gedanke hing ohnehin unausgesprochen im Raum.

„Es ist etwas komplizierter als das“, sagte Hugenay nach einem Moment. „Tatsächlich gehören die Gemälde, die ich entwenden will, nicht Bates. Er hat kein Anrecht auf sie. Ich allerdings genauso wenig. Ihre eigentlichen Besitzer wiederum wissen vermutlich nicht einmal, dass es sie noch gibt. Es ist nämlich so … wie ihr wisst, habe ich in der Vergangenheit mein Geld oft damit verdient, Bilder zu stehlen und weiterzuverkaufen. Auf diese Weise habe ich viele Kontakte zu privaten Sammlern und Kunsthändlern aus aller Welt geknüpft.“ Er lächelte dünn. „Unter anderem auch zu Bates. Er heuerte mich an, um die verlorenen Gemälde seiner Familie zu stehlen. Zwar hätte er auch versuchen können, die Herausgabe der Gemälde auf legalem Wege zu erwirken, aber solche Fälle enden nicht immer zugunsten der echten Erben.“

Bob nickte. Er hatte schon von der Thematik gehört. „Je nachdem, wo man ist und wo man die Klage einreicht.“

Hugenay nickte. „Oder wie einflussreich der aktuelle Besitzer ist. In diesem Fall handelte es sich dabei um einen hochrangigen englischen Geschäftsmann, und Bates zog es vor, den Fall nicht vor Gericht zu bringen. Stattdessen sollte ich in die Privatsammlung dieses Geschäftsmanns einbrechen, was ich auch tat. Beim Durchsehen der Sammlung fielen mir einige weitere Gemälde auf, ebenfalls Beutekunst, und es schien mir nur gerecht, sie für … einen guten Zweck zu requirieren.“ Wieder das dünne Lächeln. „Mit gutem Zweck meine ich natürlich meine persönliche Vermögensbildung. Ich hatte nicht vor, sie wie Robin Hood einem Museum zu spenden oder ihren früheren Eigentümern zurückzugeben …“ Er zuckte die Schultern.

Peter schnaubte. Bob warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Sicher, was Hugenay da erzählte, war das Geständnis eines Verbrechers, aber wenigstens versuchte er nicht, sein Verhalten zu beschönigen.

Hugenay sprach weiter, ohne auf Peters Reaktion einzugehen. „Bates willigte ein, die Gemälde für mich einzulagern. Ich hätte sie zu jenem Zeitpunkt nur schlecht zu Geld machen können, ohne den englischen Geschäftsmann auf meine Spur zu locken, und für einen kleinen Preisnachlass war Bates gern bereit, sie in seinem Tresor aufzubewahren … ich sollte hinzufügen, dass er trotz seiner eigenen Familiengeschichte wenig Mitgefühl für die wahren Erben der Bilder aufbrachte. Er war nur zu gern bereit, sie in seinen eigenen Bestand zu überführen. Ich vermutete immer, es würde schwierig werden, ihn von der Herausgabe der Bilder zu überzeugen, aber ich war damals bereit, das Risiko auf mich zu nehmen. Es ist nicht immer einfach, ein gutes Versteck für empfindliche Kunstwerke zu finden – die meisten Banken sehen einfach zu genau hin.“ Er räusperte sich. „Wie dem auch sei, die Gemälde befinden sich hier in Bates’ Besitz, und ich beabsichtige, sie mir wiederzuholen. Aber da ich nun ein verurteilter Verbrecher bin – und zur Zeit überdies noch ein flüchtiger – würde ich eine Konfrontation mit ihm gern vermeiden. Er könnte auf die Idee kommen, die Polizei zu rufen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kann ich das Risiko nicht eingehen. Stattdessen werde ich als blinder Passagier an Bord eures Wagens das Grundstück betreten, und, während ihr ihn ablenkt, die Gemälde aus dem Haus holen. Ich kenne mich in seinem Haus aus und alles, was ich brauche, sind eine Transportmöglichkeit und ein Ablenkungsmanöver.“

Bob pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Das haben Sie alles im Detail geplant?“ Er war wider Willen beeindruckt.

Hugenay warf ihm einen kurzen, spöttischen Blick zu. „Glaubst du, ich hätte als Kunstdieb Karriere gemacht, wenn ich nicht ein gewisses Talent für solche Dinge hätte?“

„Einen Moment“, warf Peter ein. „Was ist mit dem Entführer? Woher weiß er von diesen Bildern?“

„Tja“, sagte Hugenay und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Sitz zurück. „Bei dem Entführer handelt es sich um einen alten Partner von mir, mit dem ich damals zusammengearbeitet habe.“

„Einen Partner? Ich dachte, Sie arbeiten immer allein“, entfuhr es Bob.

Hugenay warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Meistens“, sagte er. „Es hat jedoch … Ausnahmen gegeben. Aus verschiedenen Gründen. Dies hier war eine davon. Ich hatte meinem Partner damals nichts von den überzähligen Bildern erzählt. Den eigentlichen Einbruch habe ich allein durchgeführt – er war nur an der Vorbereitung beteiligt. Als er es etwas später durch einen dummen Zufall herausfand, forderte er seinen Anteil. Wir konnten uns nie einigen … und dann kam mir eine andere Angelegenheit dazwischen, eine, die mit einem verschwundenen Gemälde des berühmten Künstlers Jaccard zu tun hatte.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich fürchte, mein Partner von damals war nicht bereit zu warten, bis ich meine Bewährungsstrafe verbüßt habe, um die Sache friedlich und ohne Aufsehen zu klären. Also griff er zum Mittel der Erpressung.“

„Aber ...“, begann Bob. Dann verstummte er.

„Ihr seht also“, sagte Hugenay, „die Polizei hätte in diesem Fall nichts bewirken können. Bei den Gemälden, die mein ehemaliger Partner haben will, handelt es sich um Raubkunst, verschollene Kunstwerke, die auf einschlägigen internationalen Listen stehen. Zwar mag die Eigentümerschaft strittig sein, aber wenn die Polizei dieser Kunstwerke habhaft würde, müsste sie sie zwangsläufig konfiszieren. Dann würde ihn nichts davon abhalten, Justus loszuwerden. Mein Partner ist weitaus skrupelloser, als ich es bin.“

„Aber woher wusste er, dass Sie sich auf diese Erpressung einlassen würden?“, fragte Peter.

„Ich fürchte, er kennt mich besser, als mir lieb ist.“ Mehr sagte Hugenay nicht.

Einen langen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Bob und Peter wechselten einen Blick und Peter nickte schließlich leicht.

„Also gut“, sagte Bob. „Wir helfen Ihnen. Aber was geschieht, wenn wir die Gemälde haben?“

„Dann werde ich sie dem Entführer im Austausch gegen Justus übergeben.“

„Also wissen Sie, wo er ist?“

„Nein. Aber er wird es mir sagen, und da er genau weiß, dass ich es nicht riskieren kann, die Polizei zu rufen, wird er sich darauf verlassen, dass ich allein komme.“ Hugenay blickte plötzlich auf seine Armbanduhr. „Es ist halb vier. Um vier Uhr ist der Termin mit Bates, ihr habt also noch etwas Zeit, euch mit den Fragen für das Interview zu befassen. Wenn es dann soweit ist, werde ich mich im Fußraum verstecken. Parkt dann bitte auf der rechten Seite des Hauses, mit dem Kofferraum in Richtung des Dienstboteneingangs.“

**********

Bob meldete sie über die Sprechanlage an. Das große, schmiedeeiserne Tor öffnete sich und sie fuhren im Schritttempo die etwa vierzig Meter lange Einfahrt entlang und hielten rechts neben dem Hauptgebäude. Sie stiegen aus, ihre Rucksäcke und den Schnellhefter in der Hand, und näherten sich dem Haupteingang. Bates öffnete ihnen persönlich die Tür. Nach dem, was Hugenay ihnen erzählt hatte, hatte er keinen Butler.

Peter war ausgesprochen mulmig zumute. Sie hatten zwar schon öfter Leute belogen, aber dies war das erste Mal, dass sie Komplizen bei einem Diebstahl wurden. Und was, wenn Hugenay gar nicht wirklich vorhatte, die Gemälde gegen Justus auszutauschen?

Dann war keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken. Sie standen Bates gegenüber, einem hochgewachsenen, grauhaarigen Mann in einem dünnen Wollpullover mit V-Ausschnitt über einem weißen Hemd. Er hielt sich sehr aufrecht. Als er zuerst Peter, dann Bob die Hand reichte, lächelte er. „Willkommen bei mir daheim. Sie sind die beiden jungen Herren, die mir Doris gestern angekündigt hat?“

Sie stellten sich beide vor, bedankten sich für die Gelegenheit zu dem Interview, und einen Moment später saßen sie in Bates’ Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Peter zückte Notizblock und Stift. Er war froh, dass Bob sich bereit erklärt hatte, die Fragen zu stellen, so musste er nur interessiert zuhören und sich Notizen machen.

Bates antwortete ausführlich auf ihre Fragen. Er war es ganz offensichtlich gewöhnt, das Thema Raubkunst zu erklären, und Peter ertappte sich zu seiner Überraschung dabei, wie er interessiert zuhörte, besonders, als Bates von seiner Kindheit und Jugend erzählte. Er sprach über die Kunstwerke, die seine Familie vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg in Deutschland besessen hatte, und dass es der Verlust dieser Kunstwerke gewesen sei, der ihn dazu gebracht habe, sich mit Kunstgeschichte zu befassen.

Peter konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er musste die Fragen einfach stellen. „Haben Sie die Gemälde Ihrer Familie jemals wiedergefunden?“

Bob warf ihm von der Seite einen Blick zu, wahrscheinlich, weil die Frage nicht in Hugenays Akte gestanden hatte.

Bates lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Nein, leider nicht. Ich vermute, sie sind im Krieg zerstört worden oder irgendwann in den Besitz eines privaten Sammlers gelangt. Das ist leider sehr häufig der Fall.“

Peter musterte ihn scharf, aber wenn Bates sie tatsächlich anlog, ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie aus dem hinteren Teil des Hauses ein lautes Miauen, gefolgt von einem wütenden Fauchen.

Bates runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist Cookie“, sagte er und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Mein Katze. Ich frage mich, was sie so aufregt, ich muss wohl eben einmal nachschauen –“

Peter sprang auf. „Lassen Sie mich nachsehen! Ich kenne mich mit Katzen gut aus, ich habe selbst eine!“

Ein erneutes, lautes Miauen. Peter, der auf halbem Weg zur Tür war, tat so, als stolpere er über den Teppichläufer, ließ sich in einem vermeintlichen Sturz zu Boden fallen und schlug dabei mit der Hand gegen die Tür. „Ah! Aua!“, rief er laut, ein weiteres Warnsignal für Hugenay.

„Lieber Himmel, mein Junge, haben Sie sich etwas getan?“ Bates beugte sich bestürzt zu ihm herunter. Peter ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir das Handgelenk verstaucht“, sagte er, bewegte seine Hand prüfend hin und her und verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Schmerzen. „Kann ich vielleicht im Bad meine Hand etwas kühlen?“

Die Katze war vorerst vergessen. Bates holte einen Kühlpack aus der Küche, wickelte ihn in ein Handtuch und reichte ihn Peter. Nach einigem Hin und Her nahmen sie wieder Platz. Bob übernahm es, die vermeintlichen Notizen zu machen, während Peter gewissenhaft sein Handgelenk kühlte und auf weitere Geräusche lauschte. Aber es blieb still, und sie arbeiteten die restlichen Fragen ab. Hugenay hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie das Interview ordentlich zu Ende brachten, um nicht vorzeitig Verdacht zu erregen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile schlug Bob das Notizbuch zu. „Das war, glaube ich, alles. Vielen Dank, Mr. Bates, Sie waren wirklich sehr hilfreich!“ Er grinste Bates erleichtert an und erhob sich.

Sie verabschiedeten sich.

Peter gab Bates den Kühlpack und das Handtuch zurück. „Es ist schon viel besser. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Umstände.“

Zur Vordertür hinaus, gingen sie zum Auto hinüber, das in aller Unschuld genau dort stand, wo sie es abgestellt hatten. Beim Einsteigen spähte Peter möglichst unauffällig in den Fußraum der Rückbank, wo sich Hugenays Gestalt vage unter einer alten Transportdecke abzeichnete. Er atmete auf. Er atmete ein zweites Mal auf, als sich das Tor vor ihnen öffnete und sie auf die Straße abbogen.

„Wir sind außer Sichtweite“, sagte Bob nach einigen Augenblicken.

„ _Trés bien_ “, sagte Hugenay. Er erhob sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer aus dem Fußraum und glitt wieder auf die Rückbank. „Danke für eure Geistesgegenwart. Ich hatte nicht mit der Katze gerechnet. Cookie mochte mich schon damals nicht und ich fürchte, ohne eure Intervention hätte mich Bates auf frischer Tat ertappt.“

„Haben Sie die Gemälde?“

„Alle fünf“, bestätigte Hugenay.

„Und was jetzt?“, fragte Peter.

„Jetzt warten wir, bis der Entführer sich bei mir meldet.“

„Was machen wir bis dahin mit den Gemälden?“, fragte Peter. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass sie gestohlene Kunstgegenstände in seinem Auto durch die Gegend karrten.

„Eine gute Frage“, sagte Hugenay. „Für den Moment sind sie in deinem Kofferraum sicher, vermute ich. Aber ich muss gestehen, ich würde mich gern umziehen und duschen, am liebsten in einem Hotel. Nur würde ich ungern das Risiko eingehen, mir einen Mietwagen zu beschaffen. Kannst du mich in der Nähe eines Motels absetzen? Und wärst du bereit, mir dein Auto zur Verfügung zu stellen, sobald der Entführer sich meldet?“

Peter schluckte. Das ging gegen all seine Instinkte.

„Sie brauchen uns nur anzurufen, und wir kommen Sie abholen“, sagte Bob, hörbar nervös, aber entschlossen. „Wir sind bei der Übergabe auf jeden Fall mit dabei.“

Hugenay schwieg einen Moment. „In Ordnung“, sagte er schließlich. „Allerdings müsst ihr mir versprechen, euch ruhig zu verhalten und euch nicht einzumischen, solange alles nach Plan verläuft. Ihr könnt die Übergabe aus der Ferne beobachten, aber die Verhandlung müsst ihr mir überlassen.“

Bob nickte, offenkundig erleichtert. Peters mulmiges Gefühl verstärkte sich noch. Er wollte sich auf keinen Fall in die Nähe des Entführers begeben, aber was hatte er für eine Wahl? Der Mann hatte Justus in seiner Gewalt.

**********

Das Motel, für das Hugenay sich entschied, lag am Rand der Schnellstraße. Sie bogen auf den Parkplatz ein und Hugenay stieg aus. Er verschwand im Büro. Einige Minuten verstrichen, aber er kam nicht wieder heraus. Peter und Bob wechselten einen stummen Blick. Bob kniff die Lippen zusammen, dann nickte er und stieg aus. Er näherte sich dem Büro und schaute durch die Glasscheibe der Eingangstür. Ein gelangweilter Concierge saß am Tresen. Von Hugenay war keine Spur zu sehen.

Bob wandte sich um und zuckte die Schultern, um Peter zu verstehen zu geben, dass Hugenay nicht da war. Dann betrat er kurzentschlossen das Büro. „Hi“, sagte er zu dem Concierge, der bei seinem Eintreten aufblickte. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo mein Onkel hin ist? Der Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar.“

Der Concierge deutete auf Tür hinter dem Schreibtisch: das Besucher-WC. Bob atmete auf. Er ging wieder vor die Tür. Aber als die Minuten verstrichen und Hugenay nicht wieder zum Vorschein kam, wurde er unruhig. Er ging bis zur Ecke und um das Gebäude herum. Dort gab es eine enge Durchfahrt, und auf der anderen Seite standen jede Menge Hecken und Büsche. Er gelangte zu dem Fenster, was wohl zum Klo gehören musste. Es war nur angelehnt, und Bob starrte mit einem dumpfen Gefühl des drohenden Verhängnisses darauf.

Im nächsten Moment erklang vom Parkplatz ein Schrei. Peter! Bob machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und sprintete zurück zum Auto. Zu spät. Peters MG fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen an, während sich Peter mühsam vom Asphalt aufrappelte. Am Steuer des Wagens saß Hugenay. Er gab Vollgas, bog auf die Beschleunigungsspur und fädelte sich nur Sekunden später auf der Schnellstraße ein. Bob konnte nur noch bestürzt auf die Rücklichter starren, die sich kurz darauf im Licht der Dämmerung verloren.

Peter fluchte. Er war auf die Beine gekommen. „Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er sich an mich anschleichen konnte, aber er hat mich kalt erwischt. Mich einfach mit einem Würgegriff aus dem Auto gezerrt und auf den Rücken gelegt! Ich habe ihn nicht mal kommen sehen!“

„Er ist durch das Toilettenfenster geklettert“, sagte Bob. „Und hat sich durch die Büsche geschlagen und dann seelenruhig darauf gewartet, dass wir ihn suchen gehen. Schöner Mist!“ Erst nach und nach wurde ihm bewusst, was gerade passiert war. „Er hat dein Auto und die Bilder. Und wir wissen noch immer nicht, wer Justus entführt hat, und haben keine Spur.“

In diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf etwas Weißes, das auf dem Asphalt lag. „Was ist das?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Peter. Er bückte sich und hob es auf. Es war ein weißer Notizzettel mit dem Logo des Motels darauf. „Eine Nachricht“, sagte Peter und runzelte die Stirn. Er reichte Bob den Zettel.

 

>   
>  _Ich habe bereits Justus unabsichtlich in Gefahr gebracht, ich werde nicht auch noch eure Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Ich habe Anlass zu glauben, dass der Entführer Justus gehen lassen wird, sobald er hat, was er will, und ich beabsichtige, ihm genau das zu geben. Ich kann euch nur bitten, mir zu vertrauen und noch nicht die Polizei einzuschalten. Ich verspreche, euch zu kontaktieren, sobald ich Näheres weiß._
> 
> _V. H._

„Verdammt“, sagte Bob. „Was machen wir jetzt nur?“

Im Endeffekt entschieden sie sich, abzuwarten und sich an Inspektor Cotta zu wenden, wenn sie bis Montag Abend nichts von Hugenay gehört hatten. Aber schon am frühen Montagnachmittag erreichte sie ein Anruf, den Hugenay auf dem Anrufbeantworter der Zentrale hinterlassen hatte. Bob hörte den Anruf als Erster ab.

 _Die Übergabe soll heute am frühen Abend stattfinden,_ sagte Hugenays Stimme. _Wenn Ihr bis heute um 19:00 Uhr nichts von mir oder Justus gehört habt, verständigt euren Freund, den guten Inspektor Cotta, und erzählt ihm alles. Der Name des Entführers lautet Damian West._

**********

Justus wurde abrupt aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als die Tür der Abstellkammer aufflog. „Aufstehen, Dornröschen! Wir bekommen Besuch. Mach dich hübsch.“ Jerry warf ihm seine frisch gewaschenen und getrockneten Kleider zu.

Sein Herz raste durch den unsanften Weckruf. Er kämpfte sich auf die Füße. „Was meinen Sie damit? Kommt Ihr Boss zurück?“

Jerry antwortete nicht. Er schlug die Tür zu und schloss Justus wieder ein.

Justus fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Haar. Er hatte gar nicht einschlafen wollen, aber nachdem er die ganze letzte Nacht wachgelegen und gegrübelt hatte, war er irgendwann mitten am Tag, während das Licht noch brannte, eingedöst.

Einen Moment lang erwog er, Jerrys Anweisungen zu ignorieren. Aber andererseits war es ihm ganz lieb, wenn er seine eigenen Sachen wieder anziehen konnte. Also zog er sich rasch aus und wieder an und warf die Trainingshose und das T-Shirt neben die Tür. Wollte West ein weiteres Lebenszeichen von ihm? Aber warum sollte es ihn kümmern, was Justus anhatte?

Fertig angezogen, lauschte Justus an der Tür. Er hörte undeutliche Stimmen mehrerer Männer, Gerumpel und Gescharre. Ein Geräusch, das so klang, als ob jemand eine Möbelstück durch den Raum schob, und das Geräusch einer Metallfeder, die sich spannte, wie ein Ausklappsofa, das wieder eingeklappt wurde.

Das Ganze ging eine Weile so weiter. Dann fuhr draußen ein Auto vor. Weiteres Stimmengewirr, und schließlich wurde die Abstellkammer wieder aufgeschlossen und der Mann mit dem Kinnbart, von dem Justus noch immer nicht wusste, wie er hieß, drohte ihm mit der gezogenen Pistole. „Los, ins Wohnzimmer.“

Im Wohnzimmer standen gepackte Taschen. Der Schrank war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich zusammengerollte Schlafsäcke an ihrer Schnur umzuhängen und durch die Eingangstür nach draußen zu schaffen. Hieß das, sie wollten die Blockhütte verlassen? Würden sie ihn mitnehmen?

In seine Überlegungen hinein erklang hinter ihm die selbstzufriedene Stimme von West. „Jetzt werden wir sehen, ob sich Victor an Vereinbarungen hält.“

Justus drehte sich um. West stand im Flur. Er musste in der Küche gewesen sein, als Kinnbart Justus aus dem Schrank gelassen hatte, und war ihnen dann ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt. West deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Stuhls, auf dem sie Justus schon am ersten Abend festgebunden hatten, und der auch jetzt wieder mitten im Raum stand. „Setz dich schon.“

Justus gehorchte stumm. Kinnbart fesselte erst seine Handgelenke mit Kabelbinder, dann band er seine Beine mit Klebeband an die Stuhlbeine. Zu guter Letzt klebte er ihm einen Streifen Klebeband über den Mund.

Es sah nicht so aus, als wollten sie ihn mitnehmen. Hieß das etwa, Hugenay war auf dem Weg hierher? Bei dem Gedanken durchzuckte Justus ein wildes, unerwartetes Gefühl der Hoffnung. Er ermahnte sich gleich darauf, sich bloß keinen albernen Illusionen hinzugeben.

West ging im Wohnzimmer der Hütte auf und ab, während Jerry und der Schrank schweigend weiteres Gepäck aus der Hütte schafften. Kinnbart saß auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe, die Pistole locker in der Hand, und hielt ein wachsames Auge auf Justus.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sie Justus geknebelt hatten. Er hätte sich nicht zurückhalten können, West einige Fragen zu stellen, und West wirkte im Moment ganz und gar nicht so, als wäre mit ihm gut Kirschen essen. Er lief wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her, trat hin und wieder an das Fenster neben der Eingangstür, um in den Wald zu spähen. „Wir werden sehen“, sagte er wieder.

In der Ferne erklang Motorengeräusch. West warf Kinnbart einen Blick zu. Der nickte und wich mit der Pistole in der Hand in den Flur zurück, um dort hinter der Ecke in Position zu gehen. Der Schrank bezog Stellung neben der Vordertür, wie ein Rausschmeißer in einer angesagten Disko.

Justus konnte nichts tun. Er konnte nur stumm abwarten, während West aus dem Fenster spähte.

Auf dem holprigen Waldweg, der zur Blockhütte führte, tauchte schließlich ein Auto auf. Ein Auto, das Justus kannte. Peters roter MG schleppte sich den Hang hinauf. Waren das Bob und Peter? Wenn ja, wie hatten sie ihn gefunden? War die Polizei dabei?

West wartete schweigend, mit verächtlich verzogenem Mund, während das Auto zum Stehen kam. Justus konnte nicht sehen, wer darin saß, aber West gab ein Schnauben von sich und trat vom Fenster zurück und in den Hintergrund, so dass er sowohl Justus als auch die Tür im Auge hatte. Einige Augenblicke später öffnete der Schrank die Tür. „Alles klar, Mr West. Jerry hat den Wagen gecheckt; scheint sauber.“

„Hervorragend“, sagte West. Der Schrank trat zurück und machte eine Kopfbewegung. Im nächstem Augenblick betrat Victor Hugenay den Raum.

Als Justus ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er seinen üblichen Schnurrbart getragen und einen Anzug. Nun trug er Jeans und T-Shirt und war glatt rasiert, sein schwarzes Haar kurz geschnitten und zurückgegelt. Er war blasser als sonst. Seine grauen Augen erfassten die Umgebung mit scharfem Blick, von Kinnbart, der im Flur stand und eine Pistole im Anschlag hielt, hin zu West, der mit betonter Gelassenheit am Tisch lehnte. Dann schweiften sie zu Justus und einen Moment lang trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Victor“, sagte West. In seiner Stimme lag ein aufreizend spöttischer Unterton. „Wie schön, dass du es einrichten konntest. Ich hoffe, das alles hat dir nicht zu große Umstände bereitet.“

„Damian“, sagte Hugenay. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mich freue, dich wiederzusehen.“

„Von Freude war nie die Rede“, sagte West. „Obwohl ich sagen muss, es bereitet mir durchaus Befriedigung, dich hier mit eingekniffenem Schwanz antanzen zu sehen. Dass du wegen dieses Jungen tatsächlich alles stehen und liegen lässt … Wie hast du es geschafft, deine Bewährungshelfer loszuwerden?“

Hugenay sah West lediglich an. Nach einem langen Moment sagte er: „Du hast nun, was du wolltest. Lass Justus gehen.“

„ _‚Lass Justus gehen‘_ “, wiederholte West. „Glaubst du, du stellst hier die Bedingungen?“

„Ich bin hier und ich habe die Gemälde mitgebracht wie versprochen“, sagte Hugenay. „Nimm sie und lass den Jungen gehen.“

„Wie rührend“, sagte West. „Man könnte fast meinen, du hegst eine ungebührliche Zuneigung zu ihm. In deinem Alter, Victor? Tss, tss, tss.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Damian, das hier ist unter deiner Würde“, sagte Hugenay. „Du hast dir größte Mühe gegeben, dies wie ein Schauspiel zu inszenieren. Glückwunsch, es ist dir gelungen. In dieser Partie hast du mich mattgesetzt.“ Er breitete seine Arme aus, unbewaffnet und gelassen. „Reicht dir das nicht? Musst du mich darüber hinaus noch weiter demütigen?“

West starrte ihn an. Hugenay starrte zurück. Dann lachte West gezwungen auf. „Ganz der Alte, nicht wahr? Immer darauf bewacht, den Anschein von Ehrenhaftigkeit zu wahren. Zu dumm nur, dass ich es besser weiß.“

„Wer im Glashaus sitzt ...“, sagte Hugenay. „Ich war nicht derjenige, der dich betrogen hat.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, sagte West. „Du warst ein wahrer Heiliger. Und was war mit den Gemälden? Soll ich wirklich glauben, du hättest vorgehabt, mir davon zu erzählen?“

„Das hatte ich. Aber als ich aus Amerika zurückkehrte, warst du bereits ausgezogen.“

„Weil ich die Nase davon voll hatte, mich wie einen Fußabtreter behandeln zu lassen! Aber natürlich, es ist meine Schuld. Du warst sicher untröstlich. Hast viele Nächte meinetwegen geweint.“ Wests Mund verzog sich. „Dabei scheinst du doch rasch anderswo Ersatz gefunden zu haben.“ Er blickte zu Justus hinüber und rümpfte die Nase. „Einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen, der dir den Kopf verdreht. Ein wenig zu sehr ‚Tod in Venedig‘ für meinen Geschmack. Allerdings ist er nicht gerade ein Tadzio …“

„Hast du nun genug schmutzige Wäsche gewaschen?“, fragte Hugenay. „Wie lange willst du das noch ausdehnen? Deine Zeit läuft ab. Du verschwindest besser, bevor die Polizei hier auftaucht.“

„Die Polizei? Ein guter Witz. Soll ich dir glauben, dass du eine Festnahme riskieren würdest? Du weißt ganz genau, was dir droht, wenn sie dich jetzt erwischen, Victor. Du magst für den Jungen hergekommen sein, aber freiwillig ins Gefängnis zu gehen, das traue ich dir nicht zu.“

„Ich würde es lieber vermeiden. Aber es liegt nicht mehr in meinen Händen. Tatsächlich ...“ Hugenay schaute betont auf seine Armbanduhr. „Tatsächlich könnte die Polizei bereits auf dem Weg hierher sein. Je nachdem, wie die Freunde des Jungen mit den Informationen umgehen, die ich ihnen gegeben habe. Und wenn das der Fall ist, wird es eng für dich. Für uns beide, sollte ich sagen, aber eine Verletzung der Bewährungsauflagen ist wohl kaum das Gleiche wie eine gewaltsame Entführung.“

West war blass geworden. „Du bluffst.“

„Ich fürchte nein. Die Würfel sind bereits gefallen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das Ergebnis lautet. Willst du bleiben und es herausfinden? Nur, um mich noch ein wenig mehr zu verhöhnen?“

„Du würdest nicht freiwillig ins Gefängnis gehen. Nicht hierfür … nicht für ihn.“ Aber West schwankte sichtlich. „Hast du vollkommen den Verstand verloren?“

„Du magst denken, was du willst“, sagte Hugenay ruhig. „Ich bin mit mir im Reinen.“

Sie sahen sich an; ein weiterer, stummer Austausch. Dann schnaubte West und wandte den Blick ab. „Also gut. Wir brechen auf.“

Alles geschah ganz schnell. Während West nach draußen an Peters Kofferraum ging, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Gemälde tatsächlich da waren, löste Kinnbart Justus’ Fesseln und befahl ihm und Hugenay, sich in den Abstellraum zu begeben. „Da bleibt ihr, bis wir weg sind. Dann könnt ihr von mir aus die Tür aufbrechen“, sagte er grob. Justus wollte protestieren, aber dann fing er einen Blick von Hugenay auf, der in stummer Warnung den Kopf schüttelte. Kurz darauf verschloss Kinnbart hinter ihnen die Tür. Sie standen nebeneinander im Dunkeln und lauschten, die Ohren an die Tür gepresst, während Autotüren schlugen und Motoren angelassen wurden. Die Autos fuhren davon und das Motorengeräusch verhallte in der Ferne. Ringsherum war es still.

„Glauben Sie, sie sind wirklich weg?“, fragte Justus im Flüsterton.

„Ich gehe davon aus“, sagte Hugenay. „Also gut. Sehen wir, ob wir diese Tür geöffnet bekommen.“

Die Tür hielt ihren vereinten Kräften nicht lange stand. Als sie sich das zweite Mal zeitgleich dagegen warfen, barst das Holz und die Tür sprang auf. In der Hütte war es still und dunkel.

Hugenay sah Justus prüfend an. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er.

Justus nickte stumm.

Hugenay zog ein Handy aus der Tasche. „Wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun willst, rufst du deine Freunde an und sagst ihnen, dass du wohlauf bist – dass der Entführer dich freigelassen hat,und du in wenigen Stunden wieder zu Hause sein wirst.“

Er drückte Justus das Handy in die Hand. Justus starrte darauf.

„Oder du rufst die Polizei“, sagte Hugenay. „Und erzählst ihnen alles. Noch stehen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass sie Damian rechtzeitig fassen, bevor er die Grenze nach Mexiko oder Kanada überquert oder sich mit einer Yacht in internationale Gewässer davonmacht … Dann werde ich allerdings nicht bleiben können, das verstehst du hoffentlich.“

Er trat einen Schritt zurück.

Justus befeuchtete seine Lippen. Alles war so schnell gegangen, er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. „Warum?“, fragte er schließlich. „Warum lassen Sie mir eine Wahl?“

„Der Justus Jonas, den ich einst kannte, hätte mir diese Frage nicht gestellt“, sagte Hugenay mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln. „Und der Victor Hugenay, den du damals kanntest, hätte dir die Wahl nicht gelassen. Das sagt einiges über uns beide aus, findest du nicht?“

Justus dachte fieberhaft nach. Wenn er die Polizei informierte, würden sie nach West suchen, ihn vielleicht fassen. Würden die Gemälde finden und ihren Besitzern zurückgeben, wer auch immer die waren. Und sie würden Hugenay verfolgen, ihn vermutlich festnehmen. In der kurzen Zeit würde er bestimmt nicht untertauchen können. Hugenay, der um seinetwillen nach Amerika gekommen war und es riskiert hatte, dass die Behörden es herausfanden … Das konnte immer noch geschehen.

Hugenay schüttelte den Kopf. „Justus“, sagte er nachdrücklich. Als Justus ihn fragend ansah, deutete er auf das Handy in Justus’ Hand. „Die Zeit verrinnt. Es ist deine Entscheidung, aber du musst sie bald treffen. Willst du, dass Damian es mit den Gemälden außer Landes schafft? Willst du, dass er damit davonkommt, dich entführt zu haben?“

Unschlüssig starrte Justus auf das Telefon, dann auf Hugenay. Wieder auf das Telefon.

Und schließlich wählte er eine Nummer und hielt sich das Gerät ans Ohr.

**********

Es war halb sieben, als in der Zentrale das Telefon klingelte. Bob nahm den Hörer ab. „Ja?“

„Bob?“, erklang Justus’ Stimme. „Ich bin’s.“

Bobs Hand krampfte sich um den Telefonhörer. „Justus? Oh, mein Gott, Justus, bist du okay? Warte, warte … ich stelle eben auf laut, damit Peter mithören kann … ist alles in Ordnung?“

Seinen zitternden Fingern gelang es fast nicht, die richtige Taste zu drücken.

„Ja, ich bin okay“, sagte Justus. „Ich bin frei.“

„Hat Hugenay ...“

„Er hat mich gegen mehrere Gemälde ausgetauscht“, sagte Justus.

„Das wissen wir“, rief Peter. „Ist alles gut gegangen?“

„Ja“, sagte Justus. „West – der Typ, der mich entführt hat –“

„Wissen wir“, unterbrach ihn Bob. „Justus, bist du verletzt, oder haben sie dich hungern lassen?“

„Nein“, sagte Justus. „Mir geht es gut. Wirklich.“

„Wo bist du?“

„Ich bin in – “ Justus stockte. Hugenays Stimme sagte etwas im Hintergrund. „In einer Blockhütte, im Los Padres National Forest. Nördlich von Santa Maria.“

„Okay“, sagte Bob. „Sollen wir die Polizei informieren?“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Justus antwortete. „Nein, lieber nicht.“

„Aber –“, begann Peter.

Bob dagegen verstand. „Bist du sicher?“, fragte er nur.

Justus zögerte merklich. „Wir müssen uns irgendeine Geschichte ausdenken“, sagte er dann. „Für die Polizei. Und für alle anderen …“

„Kannst du Inspektor Cotta nicht einfach sagen, dass dir jemand geholfen hat, du ihm aber versprochen hast, es nicht zu sagen?“, fragte Bob.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Justus. „Vielleicht.“

„Sollen wir dich abholen?“, fragte Peter.

„Dein Auto ist sowieso noch hier“, sagte Justus. „Wieso eigentlich?“

Im Hintergrund lachte Hugenay leise und sagte wieder etwas.

„Oh“, sagte Justus. „Hugenay bittet mich, dir zu sagen, es tut ihm sehr leid, dass er dein Auto stehlen musste, Peter. Er stellt es nachher am Lincoln Boulevard wieder ab. Wir fahren jetzt gleich zurück. Sagt bitte meinem Onkel und meiner Tante noch nichts –“

„Okay“, stimmte Bob zu. „Wir warten auf dich. Und du denkst besser schon mal drüber nach, was wir der Polizei erzählen ...“

**********

Justus beendete den Anruf und reichte Hugenay das Telefon zurück. Hugenay hatte ihn während des Telefonierens genau beobachtet, erst wachsam, dann zunehmend entspannter, als er begriff, dass Justus nicht sofort die Polizei rufen würde.

„Ich danke dir“, sagte er. „Du hättest das nicht tun müssen, aber ich weiß es zu schätzen. Und wenn du ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Bilder hast – das musst du nicht. Die ursprünglichen Besitzer sind längst verstorben und es sollte mich wundern, wenn ihre Nachkommen überhaupt noch wissen, dass sie sich einmal im Familienbesitz befanden. Es handelte sich um Raubkunst, musst du wissen, und ich habe sie damals mit Damians Hilfe dem Mann gestohlen, der sie in seiner privaten Sammlung versteckt hatte. Es wurmt mich ein wenig, dass Damian nun damit Profit erzielen wird.“

„Aber wenn ich die Polizei gerufen hätte, würden Sie auch ins Gefängnis gehen ...“

„Ich beschwere mich gar nicht“, sagte Hugenay. „Solange du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren kannst … du weißt, ich sehe die Welt anders als du. Wenn Damian mit ein paar Gemälden nach Mexiko entkommt, ist das eben so; die Hauptsache ist, dass du in Sicherheit bist.“

„Hätte West mir etwas angetan? Wenn Sie nicht gekommen wären?“ Justus war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

„Ich kann es nicht ausschließen. Ich fürchte, Damian ist skrupelloser, als ich es je war, und er war auf Rache aus.“

„Warum sind Sie gekommen? Immerhin schulden Sie mir nichts. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe Sie ins Gefängnis gebracht – und Sie davon abgehalten, ‚Feuermond‘ zu zerstören.“

„Justus.“ Hugenay schüttelte den Kopf. „Denkst du wirklich, ich wollte deinen Tod auf dem Gewissen haben?“

„West hätte ihn auf dem Gewissen gehabt, nicht Sie“, stellte Justus richtig. „Stimmt es, was er gesagt hat – dass Sie beide Partner waren?“

„Mehr als Partner. Du musst inzwischen begriffen haben, dass Damian eifersüchtig auf dich war.“

Justus errötete. „Aber – Sie und er – und ich –“

„Sehe ich dich doch einmal um Worte verlegen?“ In Hugenays Stimme schwang nun eine sanfte Ironie mit. „Sag nicht, eins meiner Geheimnisse ist dir tatsächlich verborgen geblieben?“

„Ist es wirklich ein Geheimnis?“ Justus wusste nicht recht, warum er es fragte, oder warum sein Herz plötzlich so schnell schlug.

„Ich habe es mir nicht zur Gewohnheit gemacht, mein Privatleben mit anderen zu diskutieren. Aber nein, es ist kein Geheimnis, und nichts, wofür ich mich schämen müsste – im Gegensatz zu meiner beruflichen Laufbahn. Und doch gibt es seltsamerweise Leute auf dieser Welt, die es genau andersherum bewerten würden – als sei die Tatsache, dass ich mich zu Frauen und Männern gleichermaßen hingezogen fühle, die schlimmere Sünde.“ Hugenay seufzte. „Ich sehe, die Enthüllung schockiert dich.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Wangen glühten. „Nein. Es ist nur ...“ Wests Bemerkungen ergaben auf einmal Sinn. „Dachte er … dachte er wirklich, Sie und ich –?“ Hilflos brach er ab.

Hugenays Augen weiteten sich. Dann brach er plötzlich in Gelächter aus. Als er fertig gelacht hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine Augen funkelten spöttisch. „Nein, Justus. Damian war klar, dass du und ich nicht diese Art von Beziehung führen. Aber er hatte begriffen, dass ich dir aufrichtigen Respekt entgegenbringe. Und Bewunderung.“

Justus schluckte. „Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht andeuten ...“

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Die ganze Situation ist ausgesprochen belastend gewesen, und es tut mir von Herzen leid, dass du all das durchmachen musstest.“ Hugenay seufzte wieder. „Die Beziehung zwischen Damian und mir war kompliziert. Damian wollte immer … mehr von mir, als ich ihm geben konnte. Aufmerksamkeit. Anbetung. Geld. Je offener diese besitzergreifende, habgierige Seite in ihm zum Vorschein trat, desto stärker fühlte ich mich davon abgestoßen und hielt ihn auf Distanz. Das führte auf seiner Seite natürlich zu Ressentiments. Es tut mir leid, dass du zwischen die Fronten geraten bist … aber ich fürchte, Damian kennt mich zu gut.“ Einen Moment schien es, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, aber er schloss den Mund. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Mir auch“, sagte Justus. „Immerhin war er Ihr Freund. Ihr  –“ Er wusste nicht, welches Wort er verwenden sollte, und errötete wieder.

Natürlich bemerkte Hugenay seine Notlage. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Liebhaber.“

Justus nickte.

Hugenay zuckte die Schultern. „Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich vollkommen unschuldig an der Situation. Wie ich schon sagte, unsere Beziehung war kompliziert … für Damian war es wichtig, mich in meine Schranken zu weisen. Ein- für allemal zu beweisen, dass er der bessere von uns beiden ist. Das ist ihm gelungen, und ich denke, dass er es nun gut sein lassen wird. Immerhin hat er jetzt die Gemälde, von denen er meinte, sie stünden ihm zu – und nicht nur seinen Anteil, sondern meinen als Dreingabe.“

Justus nickte wieder.

„Komm“, sagte Hugenay. „Es ist Zeit, dass ich dich nach Hause bringe.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, rief Justus: „Bitte warten Sie.“

Hugenay wandte sich wieder um. „Ja?“

Justus holte tief Atem. „Ich wollte danke sagen. Dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich hatte Angst, Sie würden es nicht tun.“

Der letzte Satz war ungebeten über seine Lippen gekommen. Er fürchtete, dass Hugenay alles hören konnte: seine Dankbarkeit, seine Angst, die ihn die letzten Tage nicht hatte schlafen lassen. Hugenay hätte nicht kommen müssen, aber er hatte es getan. Für Justus. Er schloss die Augen. Ihm war auf einmal zum Weinen zumute. Das war vollkommen irrational, immerhin war er in Sicherheit. Und Hugenay würde allen Respekt vor ihm verlieren, wenn Justus jetzt anfing zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind. Justus schloss gedemütigt die Augen.

Er hörte Schritte, dann umfassten Hände seine Schultern.

„ _Mon Dieu_ “, sagte Hugenay rau. „Manchmal vergesse ich –“ Jäh brach er ab, aber er ließ Justus’ Schultern nicht los.

Als Justus die Augen öffnete, blickte er direkt in Hugenays Gesicht. Ihm stockte der Atem. Im nächsten Moment zog ihn Hugenay an sich, eine feste Umarmung.

„ _Tu es en sécurité très cher, tu es en sécurité ici avec moi_ “,murmelte er und Justus, der kein Französisch sprach, sagte sich, dass es keine Worte des Spotts oder der Herablassung waren. Er hoffte, dass sie es nicht waren.

Er hätte sich von Hugenay lösen sollen, und wenn er ein besserer, erwachsenerer Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte er es getan. Stattdessen machte er die Augen ganz fest zu. Er legte seine Stirn an Hugenays Schulter. Das hier war Wahnsinn, er konnte doch nicht … Hugenay war noch immer ein Dieb, ein Verbrecher. Vielleicht kein Feind mehr, aber doch nicht … jemand, von dem er sich trösten lassen konnte. Seine Hände verkrampften sich im Stoff von Hugenays Jackett. Wir waren sie dahin gekommen? Und überhaupt, was tat er hier?

Aber Hugenay schien nichts daran zu finden. Er ließ Justus nicht los, sondern hielt ihn weiter fest und murmelte tröstend klingende, französische Worte. Dann wechselte er ins Englische. „Es ist alles gut.“ Seine Hand fuhr durch Justus’ Haar, dann berührte sein Daumen Justus’ Stirn und er tippte leicht darauf, so dass Justus zögernd den Kopf hob.

Justus konnte seinem Blick nicht begegnen. „Danke“, sagte er und blickte über Hugenays Schulter ins Leere. „Mir geht es gut, wirklich, ich –“

Hugenay nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Justus erstarrte. Einen Augenblick lang stand die Welt still.

Dann trat Hugenay zurück. Seine Augen ruhten auf Justus’ Gesicht. Laut sagte er: „Steig ein.“

Justus stolperte wie benommen zum Auto.

Hugenay stieg ein, legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, wendete und fuhr die Schotterpiste entlang. Sie setzten die Fahrt schweigend fort, bis sie vom Schotterweg auf eine Landstraße abgebogen waren.

Justus starrte geradeaus. Ihm fehlten die Worte, und das war in Hugenays Gegenwart das erste Mal. Er leckte sich die Lippen, und dann wurde ihm klar, dass das letzte, was sie berührt hatte, _Hugenays_ Lippen gewesen waren.

Hugenay hatte beide Hände am Steuer. Er sagte nichts, aber Justus sah, wie er kurz den Kopf in seine Richtung wandte.

Sie folgten der Straße einige Minuten bergab, nach Westen in Richtung der Küste. Die Aussicht war spektakulär, aber Justus hatte keinen Blick dafür.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?“, fragte er schließlich, nachdem er tausend Fragen erwogen und verworfen hatte.

Hugenay atmete tief ein. Seine Hände blieben am Steuer, sein Blick ruhte auf der Fahrbahn. Aber ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Was glaubst du?“

Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Justus das als eine Herausforderung verstanden – und sie angenommen. Aber er war müde, mehr noch, furchtbar erschöpft. „Sagen Sie es mir doch einfach.“

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, und Justus fragte sich, was in Hugenays Kopf vor sich ging. Würde er mit einer spöttischen Bemerkung antworten oder mit einer rätselhaften?

„Um dich abzulenken“, sagte Hugenay schließlich. „Und es hat funktioniert.“

Wie bitte? Um ihn _abzulenken_? „Machen Sie sowas öfter?“, entfuhr es Justus.

Hugenay lachte. „Es hat sich in der Vergangenheit tatsächlich mitunter als effektive Taktik erwiesen. Aber ich habe es mir nie zur Gewohnheit gemacht.“ Mehr sagte er nicht.

In der behaglichen Wärme des Autos, vom Motorengeräusch eingelullt, döste Justus schließlich ein. Er erwachte erst, als sie sich in den fließenden, lauten Verkehr L.A.’s einfädelten. Als Justus den Kopf hob, warf ihm Hugenay einen Blick und ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu. „Bald geschafft.“ Eine knappe halbe Stunde später hielten sie unweit des Schrottplatzes am Straßenrand.

„Du verstehst sicherlich, dass ich mich hier nicht lange aufhalten kann“, sagte Hugenay. „Ich muss so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Frankreich, oder ich fliege doch noch auf. Es wäre schade darum, immerhin hege ich die Hoffnung, dass die Auflagen bald gelockert werden.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Justus verblüfft.

„Wir werden sehen“, sagte Hugenay.

Justus atmete tief durch. Er musste nur noch aus dem Auto aussteigen, und alles wäre vorbei. Aber er konnte sich nicht recht dazu durchringen. Einen Moment lang saßen sie schweigend da.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich der Polizei erzählen soll“, sagte Justus schließlich. Er fragte sich, warum er den Abschied hinauszögerte.

„Willst du einen nicht ganz uneigennützigen Rat von mir?“, fragte Hugenay.

„Wie würde der lauten?“

„Sag, du hättest das Gesicht deiner Entführer nie gesehen. Sag, du wärst einfach irgendwann in der Abstellkammer aufgewacht, und alles sei still gewesen – dann hättest du die Tür aufgebrochen, wärst bis zur Straße gelaufen und per Anhalter nach Hause gefahren, weil du nur den Wunsch hattest, zurück nach Hause zu gelangen. Die Polizei wird nachschauen, die Hütte vorfinden, wie wir sie verlassen haben, und dir glauben, weil sie den Fall abschließen wollen. Immerhin bist du wohlbehalten zu Hause angelangt.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Inspektor Cotta mir das abnehmen wird ...“

„Diese Möglichkeit besteht natürlich“, sagte Hugenay. „Ich fürchte, ich kann dir dabei nicht helfen.“ Er wandte den Kopf und sah Justus an. „Es ist Zeit.“

Justus schluckte. „Danke“, sagte er. „Für alles.“

„Keine Ursache“, sagte Hugenay, als hätte er nicht mehr getan, als Justus einen kurzen Weg mit dem Auto mitzunehmen. „Auf bald, Justus.“

Justus nickte und überraschte sich selbst, indem er die Hand ausstreckte. Hugenay ergriff sie und sah ihm mit einem halben Lächeln in die Augen. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Als Justus seine Hand wegziehen wollte, schlossen sich Hugenays Finger noch einmal kurz und fest um seine, dann ließ Hugenay los.

Justus öffnete langsam die Tür und stieg aus. Einen Moment später fuhr der rote MG davon,und Justus stand vor dem Gelände des Schrottplatzes, ein unfassbar willkommener, vertrauter Anblick in der Dunkelheit. Er war zu Hause.

 

_**Ende** _


End file.
